ORIGINI
by Lady Death2
Summary: Le origini della realtà,da Dio senza forma,agli astratti,includendo gli spettri di luce,gli spettri degli inferi e gli elementi personificati.
1. TEMPI PRIMORDIALI

ORIGINI

TEMPI PRIMORDIALI

In un tempo prima del tempo,quando non vi era questo cielo e questa terra,quando il nero vuoto circolare dove è sospeso il mondo,c'era un solo essere senza nome che fu definito come Caos.

Questo essere era un infinito bianco vivente,che genera sfere nere e le riempie di stelle e mondi.

Tale entità prese ancora un aspetto visibile,regnava incontrastato su tutto e pensava "Io sono colui che sono."

Prese una forma femminile,ma con il petto maschile.

Il volto femminile non aveva bocca, era quasi tutto nero,tranne i contorni viola,gli occhi erano bianchi senza pupilla,i suoi capelli erano allungati a sinistra ed erano fatti di energia viola e nera ed erano più lunghi della sua forma,il corpo aveva il collo femminile nero,il petto maschile viola ,con i contorni neri,la parte centrale della pancia e delle gambe era viola,mentre la parte laterale era nera e le braccia quasi del tutto nere.

Nel tempo prima di questo tempo esso fece una sfera nera,poi proiettò un pensiero dentro il cerchio mediante un lampo che diede origine a tutto.

In quel momento nacquero le prime entità astratte che personificavano le leggi fisiche.

La personificazione della notte universale,di nome Nyx,prese forma visibile.

Aveva un aspetto femminile,di una donna dal corpo scultoreo,senza vestiti,con la pelle nero lucido,con qualche stella sul corpo.

Aveva gli occhi bianchi,senza pupilla e scariche elettriche che ne uscivano,poi aveva degli enormi capelli neri vivi che si muovevano da soli.

Erano neri,lisci e dentro c'erano una miriade di stelle.

Prese forma anche la personificazione delle tenebre,Erebos.

L'aspetto preso era maschile.

La testa era calva,con la parte più vicina al viso vuoto e nero,di colore viola,dalle tempie partivano due piccole e sottili punte nere che poi venivano unite da una linea ad arco curva e dai bordi irregolari.

Dietro queste due punte,ve ne erano altre due molto sottili che andavano verso l'alto e l'esterno,poi la parte finale si curvava leggermente all'interno ed erano sottilissime ed irregolari.

Al centro della testa aveva una punta diretta verso l'alto.

Il collo e la zona prima delle spalle era nera con linee viola di energia e c'erano degli spuntoni obliqui verso l'alto, molto lunghi, con linee viola che uscivano.

Il più basso degli spuntoni era il più lungo.

Le spalle avevano tre punte nere corte,ma larghe,dirette verso l'esterno e orizzontali.

Le braccia avevano muscolatura scolpita,pelle nera,linee di energia viola incrociate sui bicipiti e poco dopo il gomito.

Le dita erano appuntite e viola sulla parte finale.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una sfera di energia bianca da cui uscivano lampi viola,nella mano destra una spada,con il manico nero,allungato,con la parte finale allargata,da cui usciva energia dello stesso colore.

Le linee viola percorrevano il manico e anche la lama della spada che era molto larga con quattro punte ricurve verso il basso ad intervalli regolari e aveva la punta piatta,con il centro incavato all'interno e due punte laterali.

All'inizio della lama c'erano anche due punte dirette verso l'alto,ma molto piccole.

Il petto e la pancia avevano muscolatura scolpita e c'erano linee viola,mentre le gambe erano coperte da una corazza nera fatta di molte placche.

Delle spalle usciva un'enorme mantello nero,strappato e diviso in sei parti,tre per lato.

In una dimensione dove c'era un oceano di fiamme liquide nacque l'astratto Fenice che personificava il concetto della nascita e della morte dei Soli.

Era una donna bellissima,scultorea,con immensi capelli di fiamme molto lunghi,labbra nere,sopracciglia nere,un vestito semi trasparente che si fondeva con le fiamme del mare di fuoco liquido sotto di lei.

La base del collo e le braccia erano scoperte.

In una dimensione parallela alla realtà c'era uno spazio grigio dove vi era il tempo dell'Universo appena nato e il tempo prese aspetto in Cronos.

Aveva il volto di luce,capelli gialli lunghissimi e arruffati,barba lunga,il petto e la pancia erano scoperti,in più aveva tutti i muscolo scolpiti e gli avambracci erano coperti di scaglie,le mani erano umane ma con unghie appuntite.

Dalla vita in giù aveva una tunica bianca che lasciava coperti i piedi umani e le caviglie di scaglie.

Davanti a lui apparvero una serie di pianeti,che nell'Universo materiale non si erano ancora formati e che divennero prima solidi,ma incandescenti e poi freddi.

Nell'Universo materiale apparve la personificazione dell'Etere.

Aveva la testa senza faccia,liscia,a cupola,di colore ambra e da essa uscivano filamenti bianchi ,il corpo era umano fino alla vita,banco pallido,con due placche circolari color ambra al centro del petto messe in verticale.

Sotto il gomito e l'avambraccio sinistro c'erano delle punte ricurve.

Questa parte di corpo era dentro un apertura allungata piena di vene rosse.

Il corpo infatti era dentro un secondo corpo più grande,al centro di una testa allungata bianca e giallastra,con due punte ricurve dietro e altre due sotto,poi ce ne erano altre due più piccole e meno ricurve,poi la testa curvava all'interno,aveva un'altra punta e poi andava in avanti in modo irregolare fino a formare una punta.

Sotto il corpo umano c'erano duo occhi liquidi gialli,sotto questi ce n'erano altri due più piccoli,poi altri due più piccoli e altri due.

Al centro del muso allungato c'erano delle linee dirette verso l'esterno e anche sul muso c'erano diversi livelli di punte e linee.

Dietro la testa vi era una cresta da entrambi i lati,con delle punte dirette verso l'esterno e due più lunghe sulla parte superiore dirette verso l'esterno tra ogni placca e l'altra vi era un occhi liquido allungato.

Intorno alla testa vi erano quattro ali di ossa con ali appuntite.

Il collo dell'essere era rosso pieno di linee,

Le spalle dell'essere avevano decine di punte gialle curve verso l'esterno e con le parti finali dirette verso l'alto e a diversi strati.

La parte davanti aveva anche una punta diretta verso il basso,poi c'erano otto piccoli tentacoli e poi quattro tentacoli lunghi con delle punte dirette in vanti all'inizio e dei tentacoli più piccoli alla fine.

La personificazione del fato prese una forma visibile in una dimensione di nuvole viola che formavano un gorgo.

Aveva la pelle bianco latte,i canini della bocca appuntiti,gli occhi erano coperti da una placca di metallo rossa,i capelli erano simili a tentacoli neri e rossi per metà,molto lunghi e in costante movimento.

Dai capelli uscivano 3 punte oblique viola,con una punta ricurva verso l'alto e al centro della testa vi era una placca viola,con una pietra rossa circolare al centro e una punta viola.

Dietro queste punte ve ne erano altre tre irregolari,molto più lunghe unite sulla punta ricurva in alto da una linea curva verso l'alto che poi tornava in basso per ricongiungersi a metà della punta più alta.

I lari del collo erano coperti da una linea di metallo fucsia irregolare che formava molte punte,poi questa linea passava sulla parte centrale dei seni,coprendoli,poi le linee si spostavano lungo i fianchi,formando però delle punte irregolari verso l'interno,poi andavano all'interno e poi verso l'esterno diventando rosse all'altezza della vita e formando ben tre placche orizzontali,irregolari sottili,ai lati delle gambe,all'altezza della vita con tre punte dirette verso il basso e con una piccola punta al centro di ciascuna.

Intorno ai bicipiti c'era una placca fucsia con una punta irregolare diretta verso l'alto che aveva una seconda punta a metà.

Da queste placche partiva un vestito viola,strappato con enormi filamenti che superavano le mani.

I polsi erano trafitti da due spade piccole,con il manico rosso.

Aveva le mani scheletriche con enormi unghie rosse,curve appuntite e lunghe come quasi metà delle dita.

Dalla vita in giù era un groviglio di filamenti viola che formavano una gonna fatta di tentacoli.

Si formò una personificazione del disordine primordiale di nome Isfet.

Aveva un aspetto umanoide,ma la carnagione era marrone e sembrava malaticcia.

Aveva il muso piatto e diretto verso il basso,gli zigomi ben visibili,gli occhi gialli,da cui uscivano filamenti di energia giallo ocra che lentamente si dirigevano verso l'alto rilasciando fumo.

Aveva una bocca senza labbra che aveva dei denti sorti visibili,due punte dritte verso l'alto sopra gli occhi incavati nelle orbite e due tentacoli neri,con linee gialle orizzontali che dalle tempie cadevano sul peto.

Il corpo era scarno,come se non avesse pelle,ma senza sangue,di colore marrone,i bicipiti erano scheletrici,ma gli avambracci erano larghi,lunghi e pieni di energia ocra come le mani artigliate da cui usciva fumo.

Alla base della vita aveva uno straccio nero che arrivava fino ai piedi mostruosi e con due dita appuntite.

Si formò una personificazione delle nebulose primordiali chiamato Nun.

Aveva gli occhi di energia rossa,il volto era nero e vuoto,dagli occhi usciva energia rossa verso l'alto e verso i lati.

Il mento era giallo,come anche il corpo,tranne la parte bassa del corpo che era fatta da una nebulosa rossa ed era indistinta,

Aveva due man gialle umane ed era adornato di stelle.

Intorno alle mani c'erano diversi pianeti in formazione.

Si formò la personificazione femminile delle nebulose primordiali chiamata Naunet.

Aveva il volto di colore nero allungato,senza faccia,con una spaccatura ovale,verticale

che emanava luce rossa,i capelli erano una nube nera diretta verso l'alto,il collo e la spalla sinistra erano rosse,come anche il seno sinistro e la parte sinistra della pancia,mentre la parte destra era un buco enorme,dove si vedeva una specie di vapore incandescente che copriva tutto il seno destro e arrivava alla spalla.

Le braccia erano rosse sui bicipiti e nere sugli avambracci,aveva anche delle enormi dita allungate e appuntite,con i palmi rossi e con due piccole sfere gialle,una più piccola dell'altra fatte di energia.

La pancia era di energia arancione,mentre le gambe,avvolte in una nube nera,erano fatte da placche circolari grige.

Si formò una personificazione del buio primordiale chiamato Kur.

Era una sagoma umana di energia viola,con centinaia di stelle sul corpo,piccoli pezzi di se stesso si staccavano costantemente da lui ed erano a forma di quadrato,più un leggero fumo nero.

Aveva occhi viola che emettevano luce orizzontale.

Era in un luogo di energia gialla,rossastra.

Si formò una seconda personificazione del buio primordiale chiamata Keket

Aveva un velo nero che copriva la testa e il corpo,ornato di stelle, che si apriva in due sulla parte posteriore.

Della testa era definibile solo la parte frontale del volto,fino agli zigomi,mentre le guance non erano visibili.

Il viso era bianco pallido,gli occhi erano due orbite nere e vuote,la bocca era umana,ma dopo c'era solo il nero,con quelli che sembravano essere denti scheletrici di una mascella invisibile.

Il mento era visibile.

Sulla fronte c'era un triangolo,con i lati neri e l'interno bianco,con una linea al centro della base che andava dritta in basso,terminando con un cerchietto bianco,poco prima dell'inizio del naso.

Il corpo era vagamente distinguibile.

Si riusciva a vedere parte del collo,delle spalle,le braccia erano per lo più nere,ma da metà avambraccio in poi erano bianche e umane,la pancia ed il petto erano quasi del tutto perse nel mare di stelle e di nero.

Dietro di lei vi era una dimensione che in alto aveva colori chiari,poi si alternavano colori viola,azzurro,verde,viola,verde smeraldo,blu,azzurro,viola,giallo,verde e nero in basso.

C'erano linee di energia bianca,curva che erano dietro di lei e di tanto in tanto cambiavano colore.

Si personificò una personificazione maschile del tempo infinito di nome Huh.

Era una macchia verde,con occhi bianchi da cui uscivano filamenti di energia bianca,una bocca e un naso ed era dentro una macchia marrone.

Si formò una personificazione femminile del tempo infinito,di nome Huhet.

Aveva il volto di energia viola con dentro delle stelle,occhi laterali fucsia,senza pupilla,non aveva ne naso ne bocca,il volto era piatto,c'erano due linee fucsia che si univano formando un rombo.

Aveva due punte che iniziavano all'altezza della bocca,poi proseguivano formando le sopracciglia e terminavano in alto,con dietro altre quattro punte viola più corte.

Il collo era di energia bianca,le braccia di energia viola,con unghie appuntite sulle mani.

Dentro le braccia era pieno di stelle,il petto era viola,tra il seno destro e sinistro c'era una spaccatura,c'erano due punte gialle che andavano verso dietro e verso l'alto.

La pancia era aperta e dentro c'era una nebulosa in miniatura con piccole stelle e c'erano delle costole circolari dietro.

La parte finale del corpo era un disco piatto.

Si formò una personificazione della nascita della vita chiamata Madre.

Era una sagoma umanoide fatta di energia rossa,che delineava i contorni mentre le parti interne erano nere e piene di stelle.

Aveva la pancia con un'apertura allungata verticalmente e da cui usciva energia bianca.

Da questa apertura si allungava una spaccatura di energia che si protraeva in alto e in basso,dividendo in due la figura.

Dalla testa della figura partivano sei filamenti di energia gialla,che erano più luminosi nel punto in cui si attaccavano.

Da essa,sospesa nel vuoto cosmico,partivano delle onde di energia rossa.

In una dimensione dove vi era un infinito stagno dorato nacque,l'astratto Sofia,personificazione della saggezza che uscì per piccola parte dallo stagno d'oro che era lei stessa.

Aveva la pelle d'oro,come i capelli,tirati indietro,lunghi e sciolti,con scintille dorate e una leggerissima aura dorata.

Le spalle e la schiena erano senza vestiti come le braccia,mentre il seno era coperto da un vestito d'oro,mentre il resto del corpo era sotto lo stagno.

Alzò le mani in alto e produsse una forte luce d'oro che emanò scintille e filamenti ovunque.

Nacque una personificazione dell'invisibile chiamato Amon.

Era in una dimensione grigia di vuoto.

Aveva il viso di un uomo di colore,con gli occhi neri,le pupille d'oro,come le palpebre e le sopracciglia,c'erano due vene d'oro che andavano sia verso l'alto che verso il basso sopra e sotto gli occhi,sul mento aveva una placca di metallo cilindrica,allungata,azzurra,con delle linee d'oro e una base circolare d'oro.

La parte iniziale dei capelli era coperta da una placca d'oro,poi c'erano due corna d'oro ricurve in avanti e con la punta rivolta verso l'esterno.

Sulla parte centrale superiore della corna d'oro c'era una placca di metallo con al centro una sfera rossa,poi la placca andava in obliquo verso l'alto ed era fatta da linee rosse e blu.

Sopra questa placca vi era una base irregolare con sopra una sfera blu scuro e dietro c'erano due placche d'oro che andavano verso l'alto e si curvavano verso l'esterno.

Dietro queste placche vi era una circonferenza rossa,con delle linee d'oro e alla base c'erano due corna nere rivolte verso l'altro.

Sotto le corna d'oro c'erano delle lunghe trecce di capelli che erano coperte da una placca di metallo rosso all'inizio,poi una d'oro poco dopo e poi un tessuto nero con linee oblique d'oro con dei fermagli d'oro,quadrati alla fine.

Dietro queste vi erano altre due ciocche di capelli neri che arrivavano all'altezza della pancia e avevano un fermaglio d'oro verso la fine.

Il collo era coperto da una larga corazza d'oro,alla base c'era una placca d'oro che copriva anche la parte superiore delle spalle e la parte superiore dei pettorali,lasciandoli scoperti solo lateralmente.

Alla base del collo c'erano delle placche quadrate di rosse e azzurre.

Le spalle,le braccia e il petto erano coperti da venature d'oro,all'inizio del bicipite c'era una placca d'oro circolare con due cerchi azzurri al centro,gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca doro con il lato esterno più alto di quello interno,un occhio sulla parte esterna del polso e coprivano anche il dorso delle mani.

Le dita erano piene di vene d'oro e le unghie erano d'oro e appuntite,oltre che curve.

La parte centrale del petto aveva due placche d'oro circolari che passavano sotto le ascelle,poi c'era una placca che copriva la pancia,con una pietra blu al centro e aveva una punta verso il basso.

I lati inferiori di questa placca avevano dei quadratini rossi e azzurri.

Da sotto la placca usciva fuori un gonnellino nero con linee d'oro che andava ai lati e terminava prima del ginocchio,mentre da sotto la placca centrale d'oro usciva un panno rosso,con linee d'oro con sotto due panni blu che arrivavano sotto al ginocchio.

Il panno rosso aveva la fine a punta e quello blu una placca d'oro sul fondo.

Le gambe erano piene di vene d'oro e ,da sotto il ginocchio fino al dorso del piede ,c'era una placca di metallo d'oro con la parte superiore a punta.

Dalla placca sulle spalle scendeva un mantello nero che arrivava alle caviglie.

Si formò una personificazione femminile dell'invisibilità di nome Amonet in una dimensione dai mille colori incrociati.

Aveva un aspetto femminile,ma era fatta fatta da linee di colori diversi intrecciati.

Il volto era viola,il mento e la parte iniziale del petto blu,poi al centro del seno c'era una luce verde,sotto una luce gialla,al centro della pancia una luce arancione e all'altezza della vita una luce rossa.

Le gambe e le braccia erano fatte dall'intrecciarsi di questi colori.

L'universo continuò a formarsi.


	2. PRIME ERE DELLA TERRA

PRIME ERE DELLA TERRA

Caos era in una dimensione di vapore e plasmò delle nubi dove fece esseri di luce.

Nix,che era in quel momento senza forma,materializzò un braccio enorme nero nel vuoto e plasmò sul suo palmo un monolito nero.

L'oggetto si avvicinò alla Terra lentamente.

Era rettangolare,con uno spessore molto minore rispetto all'altezza.

Il Sole spendeva sulla Terra.

La nascita dell'uomo.

Tre milioni di anni fa.

Il Sole illuminava il cielo con luce rossastra e illuminava i monti in lontananza,le valli,le pianure e il mare.

La zona era l'Africa.

Il Sole sorgeva.

C'erano delle montagne con alla base delle pianure.

Ormai era giorno nella savana.

C'erano vaste zone desertiche con qualche cespuglio occasionale e dei dossi di rocce.

Uno di questi dossi di roccia dava su una valle desertica apparentemente senza fine.

A terra,alla base della struttura di roccia,c'era un cranio di un elefante con accanto delle pietre.

In un altra zona che dava verso dei monti nel deserto,c'era uno scheletro umanoide a terra e ,su delle rocce, c'erano delle scimmie che mangiavano.

Accanto ad un alberello,con alcuni cespugli nella zona circostante,c'erano degli animali simili a piccoli ippopotami,ma con una proboscide corta sul muso.

Uno di questi era invece accanto alle scimmie,mentre altre erano vicine ad un altro gruppetto degli stessi animali.

L'animale con la proboscide si avvicinò alla scimmia che mangiava dell'erba e l'anima urlò allontanandolo.

Il terreno sotto i piedi della scimmia era di colore marrone,mentre poco dietro c'erano delle rocce,con un albero spoglio e un'altra scimmia,poi c'era un muro di pietre.

Un altro animale si avvicinò ad un cespuglio e un'altra scimmia lo allontanò.

A terra c'erano anche degli scheletri di animali.

In una zona diversa,su delle collinette nel deserto,c'erano delle scimmie con intorno gli stessi animali con la proboscide.

Due erano sedute a terra,le altre due sparse.

Improvvisamente un giaguaro saltò addosso ad una scimmia,dalla parte rocciosa.

Le altre scimmie iniziarono ad urlare e si allontanarono.

La scimmia si rotolò a terra e si liberò del felino,ma poi l'animale lo aggredì ancora.

Il gruppo si spostò e raggiunse una zona coperta da delle rocce e con una pozza d'acqua.

Intorno alla pozza c'era un terreno fatto si sassi,poi c'erano delle alture di roccia ai lati.

Una scimmia si avvicinò troppo ad un'altra e la seconda iniziò ad urlare,facendo allontanare la prima.

Dietro le rocce c'era un altro gruppo di scimmie che iniziò a spiare il gruppo che era alla pozza.

Quando i primi videro i secondi iniziarono ad urlare.

Le prime scimmie iniziarono a ruggire e ad agitarsi,compiendo dei salti e agitando le braccia.

Il capo del branco rivale attraversò lo stagno e spaventò diverse delle scimmie avversarie urlando e alzandosi in piedi.

Le altre scimmie abbandonarono il posto e l'altro gruppo andò a bere.

Il Sole splendeva su una valle desertica,piatta,con montagne in lontananza.

Un leopardo aveva ucciso una zebra e si guardava intorno.

Le scimmie del primo gruppo si diressero in un luogo dove c'era una specie di zona piatta,poco distante da alcuni dossi rocciosi alti diversi metri.

Poco dopo queste alture c'era una spaccatura nel terreno,come una buca e le scimmie erano appoggiate con la schiena contro la parete,della buca, alle loro spalle.

Erano tutte abbastanza vicine e ammassate,tranne qualcuna che era in un piccolo crepaccio stretto.

Uno di loro emise versi e qualche altro lo fece.

Il cielo era blu scuro.

Una delle scimmie guardò l'orizzonte vedendo che era di colore rosso scuro,ma solo per un piccolo tratto.

All'alba del giorno dopo una delle scimmie si svegliò e vide davanti a se il monolito nero,fisso al centro della buca.

La scimmia iniziò a ruggire,si mise seduta e guardò il monolito,poi urlò e svegliò gli altri.

Tutte le scimmie si misero ad urlare e poi uscirono dalla buca,mettendosi intorno all'oggetto.

Il loro capo entrò nella buca e si mise davanti al monolito,mentre le altre scimmie urlavano e si agitavano.

Il capo batté più volte il piede destro a terra,poi si allontanò di qualche passo,batté di nuovo il piede a terra,si avvicinò urlando,poi torno indietro.

Altre due scimmie scesero nella buca,girando intorno al monolito.

Il capo si mise più vicino al monolito,poi mise la mano in avanti,ma fece dei passi indietro,poi tentò di nuovo,ma si ritrasse,allungò la mano verso l'oggetto,lo toccò e poi fece diversi passi indietro,si avvicinò ancora,provò a toccarlo,si ritirò ancora,allungò la mano,guardò l'oggetto,mentre altre scimmie si avvicinavano e lo toccò appena,poi ritrasse la mano.

Il capo del branco toccò più a lungo un lato dell'oggetto,poi ritrasse la mano,poi ci appoggiò la bocca e ritrasse la testa,provò a toccarlo,ma ritrasse subito la mano.

La maggior parte delle scimmie era ormai entrata nella buca e anche gli ultimi si avvicinavano.

Il capo accarezzò il lato dell'oggetto,poi anche tutti gli altri si avvicinarono e toccarono l'oggetto,mettendosi in un cerchio stretto intorno ad esso.

Il Sole spendeva nel deserto.

C'erano delle rocce allungate e distorte alla base di un'altura rocciosa,poi solo deserto.

Le scimmie erano tornate nella zona dove l'altro era stato ucciso dal giaguaro.

Il capo del gruppo frugava tra le ossa di uno degli animali simili ad un ippopotamo piccolo con la proboscide.

Iniziò a scavare a terra,poi alzò la testa verso una delle ossa,,restò fermo per qualche secondo,ne prese una ed iniziò a sbatterla lentamente a terra,colpendo altre ossa,poi colpì con grande potenza e ruppe il cranio e la spina dosale.

Poco dopo la scimmia era nel deserto e aveva un pezzo di carne in una mano e l'osso nell'altra.

Iniziò a mangiare la carne sedendosi su un piccolo dosso.

Poco distante c'era il resto del branco era seduto e mangiava la carne della bestia uccisa.

Il branco tornò nella zona dove il capo aveva preso l'osso e mangiò un altro animale.

A sera erano dentro la buca,dove ora c'erano anche pezzi di osso, e mangiavano la carne,stando seduti con la schiena appoggiata alle pareti,mentre il capo era sopra.

Il monolito al centro della buca era sparito.

Delle piccole scimmie giocavano con un osso.

Il Sole era ormai piccolo all'orizzonte.

E le scimmie erano sia nella buca,sia nelle vicinanze.

Il giorno dopo il capo del gruppo era davanti a quelli del gruppo rivale, dalla parte opposta dello stagno,poi arrivarono le altre scimmie armate di ossa.

Il capo del gruppo scese dalle rocce stando in piedi,ma curvo,e colpì alla testa il capo avversario,che aveva attraversato lo stagno,poi lo colpì diverse volte e anche gli altri lo percossero,anche se era a terra e non si muoveva.

Le scimmie del gruppo rivale se ne andarono,mentre il capo dell'altro gruppo urlava e lanciava l'osso in aria.

Vicino loro apparve la forma dell'astratto chiamato Madre.

Grecia.

Dal suolo iniziò a formarsi una figura femminile di nome Gaia.

Aveva i capelli fatti di foglie,la pelle di terra,dei piccoli fiumi che scorrevano sulla parte sinistra del corpo,incluso braccio e gamba e c'era della vegetazione all'altezza della vita,del seno,del gomito della parte più esterna delle gambe.

Mesopotamia.

All'alba un mare aveva diverse onde che si increspavano e da esse nacque la dea Nammu che venne plasmata dall'acqua.

Aveva l'aspetto di una donna,con i capelli neri lungi,lisci,con la riga in mezzo,aveva un vestito bianco che passava sulla spalla sinistra che copriva il seno e terminava con un bordo verde,la spalla destra era scoperta,aveva un bracciale d'oro sul bicipite,le braccia erano scoperte,la pancia era scoperta,poi all'altezza della vita aveva un vestito bianco lungo che era fuso con l'acqua del mare.

Ella allungò la mano destra verso l'alto, dell'energia si accumulò in essa,poi l'energia fu rilasciata e formò il dio Anu.

Il dio aveva capelli neri lunghi e barba nera lunga.

Il petto e le braccia erano scoperte,mentre dalla vita in poi iniziava una gonna nera,con sopra delle stelle.

Nammu allungò la mano verso la spiaggia e la terra assunse la forma di una donna e così nacque la dea Ki.

La dea aveva un elmo che aveva due corna che andavano verso l'alto.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri e un lungo vestito marrone ,con un'apertura tra le due gambe.

Passò del tempo.

I due si avvicinarono,poi allungarono la mano alla loro destra e l'aria iniziò a schiacciarsi in un punto e così nacque Enlil.

Il dio era seduto su una nuvola e teneva le gambe incrociate.

Aveva la pelle scura.

Le sopracciglia erano bianche e proseguivano per un metro oltre la testa essendo fatte anche di vento.

Infatti più si allontanavano dalla testa e più si facevano sbiadite e si muovevano da sole come fossero vive.

Aveva dei baffi e una barba bianca.

La barba era come le sopracciglia e lo stesso valeva per i capelli bianchi.

In testa aveva un cappello di metallo nero.

Il cappello aveva una punta sulla parte centrale,che brillava di luce azzurra,terminante con una piccola sfera.

Intorno alla punta c'erano quattro punte ricurve sia verso l'esterno che,sulla parte finale,erano rivolte verso l'esterno.

Dall'elmo uscivano delle piccole scariche elettriche.

Il braccio destro del dio era scoperto insieme al pettorale,mentre il resto del corpo era coperto da un abito giallo.

Enlil si avvicinò a Ki,i due allungarono la mano verso l'acqua e plasmarono Enki dal mare.

Enki era quasi identico a Enlil,ma aveva la barba e i baffi neri che arrivavano all'altezza del petto.

L'elmo era rosso e il vestito azzurro.

In quei tempi nacque un'altra personificazione del cielo.

Il suo nome era Urano.

Si generò nel vuoto cosmico per via delle energie mistiche dei reami superiori

Aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo senza una riga definita.

Intorno alla fronte aveva una piccola corona d'oro.

Il suo volto non aveva barba ne baffi.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti.

Poco sotto la spalla sinistra aveva un fermaglio d'oro con al centro una cupola.

Il fermaglio teneva un piccolo mantello blu scuro.

La spalla destra era coperta da due placche d'oro.

Aveva un'altra placca d'oro a metà dei bicipiti e dal gomito in poi c'erano dei bracciali che lo coprivano fino alle mani.

I bracciali erano più larghi delle braccia.

La parte iniziale era d'oro con ,ai lati, due cupole di metallo,dal polso in poi erano di metallo.

Sopra il dorso delle mani c'era una cupola d'oro.

Le dita invece erano scoperte.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia d'oro che aveva un cristallo appuntito, che emanava luce azzurra,sulla punta.

Poco sotto il cristallo c'era un'ala d'oro.

La parte finale della lancia aveva una sfera.

Dalla vita in poi partiva un lungo abito bianco e blu che era tenuto da una cintura di metallo e d'oro con una "U"gialla.

Dietro di lui apparve un cerchio azzurro con dentro tutti i segni zodiacali.

Egli si materializzò sulla Terra e vide Gaia.

I due erano su una scogliera,allungarono la mano verso il mare e nacque un dio fatto d'acqua di nome Oceano.

Era una figura umana di acqua,con barba,baffi e capelli lunghi.


	3. LA NASCITA DELL'ABOMINIO

LA NASCITA DELL'ABOMINIO

La pozza infinita di liquido d'oro era il regno eone della saggezza Sofia,mentre l'energia dorata che era stata plasmata da lei,sopra la forma che aveva preso,era il pensiero concettuale Epinoia e il mare d'oro era Enthymesis.

Lei mandò un messaggio mentale alla luce dorata sopra di lei,ma la risposta fu negativa.

Lei iniziò a pensare a se stessa e aveva intenzione di rivelare un'immagine da se stessa e di farlo senza il consenso dello spirito Epinoia,che non approvava.

Senza il consenso della luce ,da lei fatta,lei si mise incinta da sola.

La forma dorata che aveva preso ,che ora camminava sullo specchio d'oro,sopra cui c'era la luce e il nero più assoluto,iniziò ad avere una pancia gravida.

Indossava un vestito d'oro lungo fino ai piedi.

Ciò fu possibile perché lei aveva un'invincibile potenza e il suo pensiero non fu improduttivo.

Qualcosa di imperfetto e con aspetto differente usci da lei,un vortice di energia che lentamente prendeva forma e usciva attraversando la sua pancia che tornava piatta.

Ciò accadde perché lei l'aveva creato,senza il consenso dell'Epinoia,dando così origine ad un essere deforme a differenza di se stessa.

L'essere aveva la testa che era piatta e circolare,di colore giallo lucente,con un volto appena accennato.

Aveva gli occhi che erano uno spacco nero,con dentro delle pupille conde rosse,con un ovale bianco all'interno,un naso appena accennato e una bocca piena di denti.

Sia sopa ,che sotto,sia a destra che a sinistra, c'erano quattro punte gialle,che iniziavano andando verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano da una parte,poi dall'altra e alla fine avevano una punta.

Tra ognuna di queste punte vi era una punta sottile allungata e altre due piccoline vicine.

Aveva un corpo serpentiforme arancione con scaglie,una serie di punte sulla schiena lungo tutto il dorso e delle zampette con tre dita con unghie appuntite.

Sofia vide che il suo desiderio era stato realizzato,mentre l'essere emetteva fulmini e scintille dagli occhi,poi lo gettò lontano da lei,in modo tale da non vederlo più,ne buio sopra di lei.

Lei lo aveva creato con ignoranza.

Sofia lo circondò con la nube nera,poi lo mise su un trono nella parte centrale del buio in modo tale che non potesse essere visto.

Lei lo chiamò Yaldabaoth.

Egli assunse un grande potere da sua madre,poi aprì una spaccatura sull'Universo e vide la Terra,così la lasciò e abbandonò il suo luogo di nascita.

Mentre ciò accadeva, in Africa, Caos era davanti agli africani nella landa giardino,circondata dalla nebbia,nel deserto di sabbia oltre l'Egitto,e i fedeli erano in ginocchio davanti alla forma viola nera,presa dall'essere astratto, per dimostrare ai fedeli che esisteva e tutti gridavano il nome con cui esso aveva deciso di farsi chiamare "YATWER!"


	4. PRELUDIO

PRELUDIO

Il vento soffiava su un deserto di quel pianeta.

VOCE NARRANTE

"In principio la Terra era vuota perché nessuno la coltivava e nessuno la occupava."

Un'aquila volava nel cielo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Forme di vita la abitavano in ogni luogo."

Una lucertola camminava fra le crepe su un terreno desertico.

La luce del Sole picchiava su un albero spoglio in quella vallata.

Le onde del mare si rompevano sulla spiaggia.

Uno scorpione camminava tra le dune nel deserto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma la Terra non era sconosciuta.

Divinità nate dagli elementi del suolo,e spettri degli inferi,del reame oscuro la abitavano."

Un carro trainato da due caproni stava solcando il cielo.

I caproni avevano dei fulmini che uscivano dai loro occhi.

Dal carro la divinità saltò a terra e provocò un cratere.

Dal cratere uscì un dio.

Si chiamava Nabu.

Aveva un cappello simile a quello di Enki,ma più basso.

Aveva dei capelli molto lunghi e una lunga barba.

Indossava due tuniche una sopra l'altra.

Le braccia erano scoperte da metà bicipiti in poi e le gambe dal ginocchio in poi.

I piedi avevano dei sandali.

Sulla schiena aveva quattro ali piumate

Uscì dal cratere lentamente,guardando il deserto,poi cominciò a correre ad una velocità impercettibile per l'occhio umano.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per gli dei era il loro mondo."

Il dio si fermò in una vallata dove c'erano delle spaccature in alto e dei pezzi di roccia che andavano verso di esse sollevandosi dal terreno.

Il terreno aveva grosse buche circolari e sui lati c'erano delle caverne ben scavate.

Il dio si avvicinò al bordo del cratere.

Sospesa tra le rocce volanti,a gambe incrociate,c'era un'altra divinità.

Si chiamava Nergal.

Aveva un elmo d'oro che copriva la testa e i lati dal volto.

Dall'elmo partivano due corna rivolte verso il basso.

Aveva una barba nera corta con dei baffi.

La sua pelle era viola.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti ed erano pieni di volti demoniaci che si muovevano sotto la carne orribile.

Nella mano destra aveva un pugnale dal manico giallo e una punta ondulata.

Indossava una tunica che copriva la parte sinistra del corpo e le gambe fino a metà polpacci.

Le estremità della tunica erano nere,mentre il resto era rosso scarlatto con due cerchi neri.

Le mani avevano unghie nere appuntite e ricurve.

"La situazione è stabile."disse Nabu.

"Bene."disse Nergal "Allora Nabu,hai qualcos'altro da riferirmi?"

"No."disse lui "Nulla."

Nergal afferrò una piccola roccia che stava salendo verso l'alto.

Dopo averla guardata la frantumò.

Nella sua mano erano rimasti piccoli pezzi d'oro.

"Incredibile cosa stanno facendo per estrarre questo materiale considerando quanto sono deboli."disse Nergal "Poco più che stregoni.

Dei privi di poteri veri e propri.

Loro chiedono un'udienza,ma noi non ci saremo."

Il tuo compito di portavoce non deve sbilanciarsi in favore di una posizione.

Quello spetta ai superiori.

Accennarono a qualcosa tempo fa,ma non ho molte informazioni al riguardo.

Lui guardò delle rocce dietro le quali c'erano due antenati dell'uomo:sembravano ancora molto scimmieschi per quanto riguarda il volto,ma avevano il corpo con meno peli e camminavano in piedi.

"Bene,bene."disse la Nergal "Abbiamo visite."

I due animali fuggirono.

"Esseri creati dal caos primordiale."disse Nabu.

"Già."disse Nergal "Comunque,tornando a noi,forse sarà uno dei tanti incontri o forse sarà preso in considerazione."disse lui.

L'uomo preistorico corse nella sua caverna con il compagno.

Prese un pezzo di pietra appuntito e cominciò a disegnare ciò che aveva visto.

Poco dopo,davanti alla sua caverna,sospeso a mezz'aria,c'era un oggetto di metallo circolare con dentro degli uomini con un vestito aderente bianco e dei capelli biondi.

Costoro erano sconosciuti agli dei primitivi.

"Comunque non credo tocchi a noi cambiare … ma ad altri."disse Nergal che era ancora a gambe incrociate.

Sul fondo del cratere c'erano diverse gallerie così come sulle pareti.

C'era una scalinata che portava sul fondo.

Gli dei deboli erano li,identici a loro per aspetto,ma fragili.

Uno di loro,sforzandosi,lanciò un raggio dalla mano e la roccia davanti a lui fu tagliata in due.

Nergal era sospeso in aria e all'improvvisò si lasciò cadere e atterrando fece delle crepe sul terreno.

Un gruppo di sei dei si avvicinò.

"Pensavamo che una situazione di stallo avrebbe migliorato le cose,ma registriamo lo stesso numero di decessi per via degli scavi."disse uno di loro.

"Non temete,le loro anime sono state portate nei regni non materiali di Ereshkigal."disse lui.

"Quando abbiamo cominciato non avevamo pensato alla fatica,al caldo,al dolore e ai rischi costanti."disse uno di loro "La raccolta serve solo per il vostro piacere.

Chiediamo un aiuto."

"Va bene,vedremo cosa si può fare."disse il dio "C'è un'idea che gira ultimamente tra le divinità.

Io non sono mai stato favorevole,ma ci sono stati ordini dall'alto.

L'ordine è partito e non può essere fermato.

Questo è il volere di Enki."

In un'altra zona del deserto c'era Enki.

Il dio ricordava ciò che era successo.

FLASHBACK

Enki era in un tempio e parlava con Nammu "Alzati dal tuo trono e crea per loro un sostituto."

FINE FLASHBACK

Nergal era sospeso nello spazio davanti alla Terra e stava parlando con il dio della luna Sin.

Aveva un cappello piatto,aveva una barba lunga e una tunica bianca.

Era seduto su un trono.

"Si lamentano."disse Nergal.

"Lo so,stiamo provvedendo."disse Sin "Ma i demoni ci ostacolano.

E abbiamo anche dei ritardi a causa della gente del cielo a noi ignota.

Tuttavia non ci dovrebbero essere ritardi.

Per quanto riguarda le loro richieste di fare delle pratiche di magia,gli sarà concesso."

"Vuoi dire che è giunto il permesso?"disse Nergal.

"Si,verrà fatto."disse l'altro "Avremo un mortale anche noi."

"Allora ci siamo."disse la Nergal guardando al Terra"La prima forma vivente che viene creata da noi."

"Non proprio la prima."disse l'altro "Caos ha già fatto gli uomini dalla scura pelle in Africa."

Enki andò nel deserto,allungò la mano verso il suolo,plasmò il terreno e fece una statua pensando "Imitare ciò che ha fatto l'innominabile Dio senza forma,nelle terre della gente con la pelle molto scura,potrebbe essere un buon metodo."

Enki sputò sulla statua poi pronunciò delle formule magiche.

"Ha a disposizione un numero senza limite di statue."disse Nergal "Dovrebbe avere una discreta possibilità di successo."

Enki era seduto su una roccia.

Arrivò la dea Ki "Come sta andando?"

"I miei incantesimi non producono buoni risultati."disse Enki "Ad esempio il novanta tre non riesce a stare eretto,il centocinquantacinque ha i tendini degli arti bloccati.

Il duecentodiciotto ha la pelle che presenta danni.

Il trecentouno ha arti non sviluppati.

Il numero trecentosettantasei non si riproduce.

Il quattrocentoventidue non chiude le mani.

Molti non hanno la cassa toracica sviluppata … e altri hanno perso l'uso delle gambe.

Ho aumentato la forza magica,ma devo fare molto di più."

"Lascia che lei ti aiuti."disse Ki.

In quel momento apparve Nammu.

"Grande madre,Nammu."disse Enki.

"Sono qui per aiutarvi."disse lei e tutti e tre puntarono la mano verso l'ultima statua facendo uscire raggi di energia.

La statua divenne un uomo con la pelle abbronzata,ma non scura come gli Africani.

Anu era in un tempio e parlava con Enlil.

"Ti ho convocato per una faccenda di estrema importanza."disse Anu.

"Qualsiasi cosa,padre."disse Enlil.

"Da quando siamo stati creati,abbiamo sempre avuto un'ombra su di noi."disse Anu"Dobbiamo liberarci."

"Liberarci da cosa?"disse Enlil

"Sono stanco di essere sotto il controllo di Nammu."disse Anu.

Nammu voltò di scatto la testa verso le montagna su cui era il tempio.

Enlil era scosso "Cosa?

Padre..."

"E deciso!"disse Anu.

"…ma come pensi di…?"disse Enlil.

"Questo sarà il tempo a deciderlo."disse Anu.

"Tutto bene,grande madre?"disse Ki.

"Io...devo andare."disse Nammu.

"Dove?"disse Enki.

"Devo andare da coloro che sono sopra di me."disse Nammu.

"Sopra di te?"disse Enki "Non ne avevi mai parlato."

"Solo io e Anu sappiamo queste cose."disse Nammu.

I corpi deformi morti venivano trasportati Nergal e Sin dentro un sotterraneo che aveva una zona dove c'era del legno che bruciava e furono gettati sul fuoco.

I tre dei avevano plasmato un uomo e una donna.

"Saranno diversi dalle bestie."disse Enki in lontananza.

"Saranno unici."disse Ki "Saranno soli."

"Devo insegnargli l'arte della sopravvivenza."disse Enki.

L'aspetto preso da Yatwer era davanti alla tribù degli Yuruba in Africa.

"Parlaci dell'oltre."disse la tribù.

"Immaginate un universo di anime che non muoiono mai."disse Yatwer "Le anime hanno vissuto innumerevoli vite,in molte realtà che non ricordano affatto.

Le anime sono in attesa da miliardi di anni in quelle realtà,per raggiungere la perfezione eterna del loro creatore.

Io."

Sulla cima di una montagna c'era un trono con sopra Enlil.

Il dio si trovava in un tempio con Utu e Ninurta .

Ninurta aveva lunghi capelli neri con le punte d'oro.

Aveva una barba corta e baffi.

Le spalle del dio avevano due placche di metallo,poi le braccia erano scoperte fino ai bracciali d'oro sui polsi e con delle pietre verdi.

Il petto era coperto con un indumento azzurro che terminava con una gonna che lo copriva fino alle ginocchia,mentre i piedi avevano dei sandali.

Utu aveva i capelli corti e biondi,con una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva gli occhi completamente blu scuro,una barba molto corta e dei baffi.

I baffi andavano oltre il mento e anche il pizzetto.

Aveva una placca di metallo che copriva collo e spalle di colore rosso e blu.

Il petto e le braccia erano scoperte,come la pancia,poi aveva una cintura di teschi e un gonnellino blu con le estremità rosse.

Le gambe erano scoperte e senza i sandali.

"Non dovrà più vivere nelle caverne."disse Enlil"Tutta la sua vita dovrà essere orientata verso di noi.

Ciò nonostante non nego il mio disappunto sul progetto."

"Riferiremo."disse Utu.

Nammu aprì un portale allungando la mano,vi entrò e si trovò in una dimensione di vapore vorticante dove vi erano Apsù,Tiamat,Lahmu,Lahamu,Ansar,Kisar,Mummu e Kingu

Absù aveva la pelle verde chiaro,liscia,il volto era assente,il mento allungato in avanti,aveva una linea blu che partiva ai lati del mento,poi si curvava all'indietro e verso l'alto,diventava dritta sopra gli occhi blu e poi tornava in basso.

Al centro della testa c'erano due placche sottili a semicirconferenza,una piegata da una parte e una dall'altra.

Sotto queste placche vi erano due linee blu che si curvavano verso il basso e giravano dietro al testa.

Dietro queste due linee,sui lati della testa vi erano altri due occhi.

Il collo era verde,con la parte dietro e laterale fatta da due placche circolari sporgenti,il petto aveva due linee blu ricurve verso l'alto,le spalle avevano delle linee blu che si incrociavano lungo tutte le braccia,secche lunghe e serpentiformi,simili a tentacoli,con delle dita allungate alla fine.

Prima delle mani c'era un bozzo,con due punte laterali con diverse linee verdi.

La pancia era molto magra e anche le gambe che terminavano prima del ginocchio poiché la parte bassa del corpo era fatta da un turbine di aria verde.

Tiamat aveva la pelle viola.

Aveva il volto umano,con due occhi gialli e sopra di essi ve ne erano altri identici a metà fronte.

Aveva dei capelli neri,a mezzo collo,racchiusi in due ciocche laterali,in testa aveva un elmo viola con una punta al centro della testa.

L'elmo andava verso l'alto e aveva due protuberanze laterali, che si curvavano all'interno e la punta era ad aspirale.

La parte dell'elmo interna alle punte era un triangolo verde con la punta verso il basso,mentre la parte laterale era viola.

Il collo era viola,con alla base una linea nera.

Le spalle erano viola,ma non avevano le braccia,il seno era scoperto,ampio,con i capezzoli neri e piatti.

La pancia aveva una linea verde chiaro che formava una circonferenza aperta ai lati,con le linee che giravano verso la schiena e al centro della circonferenza vi era una macchia ovale,con due punte sopra e sotto,di colore rosso,con dentro un occhio con i contorni verde chiaro e il centro nero.

All'altezza della vita c'erano delle linee nere verticali piccole che giravano lungo tutto il corpo a quell'altezza.

Tale testa e busto non era altro che la testa di un corpo più grande su cui questo mezzo busto era collocato.

Alla base del busto vi erano sei tentacoli viola che giravano intorno e che avevano,a distanza regolare,delle placche circolari blu,con i contorni verde chiaro e delle linee a zig-zag tra di esse.

La punta del tentacolo aveva due sfere gialle fuse con la pelle viola e i tentacoli erano massicci,cilindrici e lunghi.

Sotto questi tentacoli vi erano delle grandi spalle con delle lunghe braccia viola,con delle linee nere a cerchio lungo il bicipite all'inizio,poi c'erano delle linee verdi circolari sull'avambraccio che a volte formavano degli aspirali e una di esse passava sul dorso della mano che aveva cinque dita lunghe con la parte finale appuntita.

Tra queste due spalle vi era un grosso seno,con sotto altri due seni più piccoli,viola,con i capezzoli neri,piatti,con una linea nera verticale che passava sopra i seni,curvava da una parte a destra e dall'altra a sinistra,quando c'era il capezzolo e poi proseguiva verso il basso,poi all'altezza della vita le due linee si dividevano e passavano sui fianchi.

Aveva delle lunghe gambe viola femminili con,a metà cosce,delle piccole linee verticali nere e poi sul polpacci c'erano delle linee verdi come quelle sugli avambracci.

Era in ginocchio con le mani sulle cosce vicino alle ginocchia e intorno a lei c'era un piccolo vortice azzurro che era all'altezza delle ginocchia.

Lahmu aveva la pelle bianco latte,non aveva volto,aveva il corpo umano,con i muscoli scolpiti,le braccia avevano quattro avambracci con tre dita per ciascuna mano con sul palmo un occhio.

Gli avambracci del braccio destro avevano delle linee grige,mentre quelli del braccio sinistro e il bicipite erano neri e l'occhio sula terza mano emanava luce arancione.

Aveva un cappuccio nero con mantello neri lungo.

Lahamu aveva i capelli biondi lunghi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,indossava un abito verde lungo e largo,con un'apertura sulla parte centrale che mostrava buona parte delle gambe,la mano destra era scoperta,mentre tutto il braccio sinistro era scoperto.

Ansar aveva una forma umana e una testa fatta da due volti.

Il volto superiore aveva un aspetto umano,gli occhi erano bianchi,sul naso c'era una linea verticale gialla che andava fino al centro della fronte.

La parte centrale era viola scuro poi ,sopra le sopracciglia c'erano due linee viola chiaro che si univano al centro della fronte e poi c'era un viola chiaro,delle linee gialle che passavano alle estremità degli occhi.

Oltre la linea gialla c'era una parte viola,poi all'altezza del naso,c'erano sue punte dirette verso l'esterno,con una linea orizzontale rossa,delle linee verticali rosse e in mezzo bianche.

La zona tra gli zigomi e il naso aveva due linee rosse,con la parte centrale bianca che scendendo arrivava agli occhi gialli e senza pupilla della testa inferiore che aveva un becco,con una linea gialla verticale al centro,i lati viola,poi giallo ocra.

Il collo era viola,aveva delle linee d'oro che passavano ai lati e poi c'erano altre due linee d'oro verticali che passavano al centro del collo.

Aveva due quadrati gialli al centro del collo a sinistra e uno a sinistra più in basso.

La parte iniziale del petto e delle spalle era viola,con delle linee d'oro verticali,poi iniziava il corpo d'oro che aveva la parte centrale e la parte iniziale delle braccia,poi i quadrati non c'erano più.

Il corpo era maschile,con muscolatura scolpita e massiccia.

Era seduto su una base d'oro con tre colonne di cui una dietro le spalle su cui era appoggiata e due accanto.

Kisar era una dea dalla pelle d'oro,la parte centrale della testa era calva,con un occhio al centro mentre ai lati della testa c'erano dei capelli neri e anche dietro.

Le labbra e le pupille degli occhi erano neri.

I capelli cadevano in basso a cilindro e avevano forma a cupola sulla parte superiore della testa.

Il collo era scoperto come,spalle,braccia e l'inizio del petto,poi il seno era coperto da un vestito d'oro lunghissimo.

Era distesa sul fianco destro,appoggiata sull'avambraccio destro,fluttuando nel mare di nuvole.

Mummu aveva i capelli bianchi lunghi,una corona d'oro,con delle punta di ossa dirette verso l'alto,molto lunghe e ramificate.

Aveva gli occhi gialli e la pelle viola scuro,quasi nero,lucida.

Aveva un mantello rosso,con molte linee grige ad aspirale e i contorni grigi.

Aveva un medaglione di metallo,con delle punte gialle curve.

Nella mano destra aveva una spada con il manico nero,una pietra azzurra al centro,una lama con delle punte rivolte verso il basso e un bracciale rosso sul bicipite.

Era a gambe incrociate sulla dimensione vuota.

Kingu era un dio dall'aspetto umanoide,con la pelle nera,la testa calva,un corno diretto verso l'alto,curvo all'indietro,con una pietra ovale rossa alla base,il petto,la pancia e le braccia erano scoperte,le mani avevano unghie nere curve,mentre la parte bassa del corpo era coperta da una lunga tunica rossa.

"Signori della realtà delle polveri,personificazioni delle anime di pianeti,chiedo voi aiuto."disse Nammu.

"Cosa sta accadendo da spingerti a chiedere aiuto a noi?"disse Abzu "Qualcosa ha turbato il tuo umore?

Qualcuno ti minaccia?"

"Ho udito Anu parlare nel suo tempio,ordendo contro di me frasi blasfeme."disse Nammu"Egli vuole togliermi il mio posto di sovrana tra gli dei.

Egli è intollerante,vuole regnare.

Vuole scacciarmi."

"Tale cosa è bestemmia."disse Tiamat "Tu sei la prima tra loro,spetta a te regnare."

"Sei certa di ciò che dici?"disse Mummu.

"Li ho percepiti."disse Nammu.

"Allora le cose sono di grande importanza e gravità."disse Lahamu.

In aria vi era un dio chiamato Ra.

Aveva la testa da uccello,come anche il collo,con il pelo marrone,in testa aveva un panno lungo fatto di strisce gialle e nere,con in cima un cobra d'oro.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca d'oro circolare,che aveva una parte blu un mezzo.

Attaccata a questa placca ve ne era un'altra al centro dei pettorali che aveva una sfera blu al centro.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro,con la parte centrale blu,poi c'era un bracciale d'oro che copriva gli avambracci, blu nella parte superiore.

All'altezza della vita c'erano tre semi circonferenze d'oro,una davanti e due sui lati,poi vi era una cintura d'oro con la parte centrale blu e con una sfera blu e sulla parte sinistra della cintura c'erano tre placche d'oro oblique con in mezzo delle placche.

Da sotto la cintura d'oro usciva un panno rosso lungo,con due lacci grigi al centro,con la parte finale d'oro,poi c'era un panno nero strappato che arrivava al polpaccio,c'erano due bracciali d'oro e dei sandali con i lacci d'oro.

Nella mano destra aveva un bastone d'oro con una sfera d'oro in con in cima una pietra d'oro e con sopra una lama che aveva una punta verso il basso,una parte esterna ricurva e una punta diretta verso l'alto.

Egli scagliò un raggio dalla mano sinistra su una piccola collina e la liquefò,sollevando con la mente pezzi di roccia fusa e dandogli la forma di mattoni.

I frammenti furono presi con la telecinesi e portati via verso in deserto egiziano e li le rocce formarono diverse piramidi.

"Costruiremo su questo mondo monumenti e templi affinché il nostro culto si diffonda anche qui,perché attraverso noi si arriva alla salvezza dell'anima dopo il trapasso."disse Ra.

Libano,valle del Bekaa.

Nel deserto c'era un altro dio chiamato Demogorge.

Aveva un aspetto umanoide,pelle marrone scuro,testa calva,corpo atletico,totalmente privo di vestiti e due ali da pipistrello sulla schiena.

Con lo sguardo sollevò in aria un masso di dieci metri.

Poi spiccò un salto e ci salì sopra.

Allungando la mano il masso cambiò forma e divenne un rettangolo lisciò e levigato.

Il rettangolo fu posto su altri che formavano un muro intorno ad un tempio.

Enlil era in aria e si dirigeva da Anu che era sospeso a mezz'aria.

"Dobbiamo verificare che gli ordini da noi impartiti sono stati eseguiti."disse Anu.

"Anu,dio supremo,il tempio è terminato."disse Enlil.

"Se voi pensate che possa essere utile un mio sopralluogo,verrò."disse Anu.

Anu,Enlil ed Enki volarono senza carro verso la zona dove c'era il tempio.

"Come d'accordo il mortale sta lavorando al posto degli dei deboli."disse Enki "Non è rapido quanto loro,ma più docile e questo ci è indispensabile."

"Molto bene"disse Anu.

"Per quanto riguarda ciò che mi avevi detto?"disse Enlil.

"Niente può cambiare le mie idee."disse Anu.

Oceano Pacifico sud orientale.

Isola di Pasqua.

Sul terreno c'erano due dei.

Avevano la pelle scura,con un gonnellino come unico vestito.

Allungando la mano crearono delle statue immense.


	5. L'ABOMINIO SULLA TERRA

L'ABOMINIO SULLA TERRA

Yaldabaoth era a sud del deserto del sarah e intorno a lui vi erano decine di vermi enormi con una bocca a quadrifoglio,piena di denti,che svolazzavano in aria.

"Vi è già un primo uomo."disse Yaldabaoth "L'uomo e figli dell'uomo esistono!

Il Caos primordiale li ha fatti.

L'uomo secondo esiste.

L'uomo secondo e i figli dell'uomo secondo esistono.

Gli elementi personificati li hanno fatti.

Ora creeremo un uomo terzo."

Le menti dei vermi volanti plasmarono la materia,prima l'osso,poi il tendine,poi la carne,poi il midollo,poi il sangue,poi la pelle,poi i capelli.

L'uomo rimase dormiente a terra.

Sofia era nella sua dimensione e aveva aperto una piccola frattura sulla realtà dei mortali guardando il figlio e pensò "Devo assolutamente riprendere il potere che ho consegnato nelle mani di mio figlio."

Lei guardò la luce sopra il mare d'oro che era lei stessa "Ti prego,aiutami."

"Come fece Caos,prima di te,soffia il tuo spirito nel corpo dell'uomo ed egli si solleverà."dissero i vermi volanti.

Yaldabaoth aprì la bocca e da essa uscì un fumo lucente che iniziò ad entrare nell'uomo.

"Ora."pensò Sofia e delle piccole scintille uscirono da Yaldabaoth e finirono nell'uomo.

"Non se n'è accorto."pensò Sofia "Le scintille erano la mia forza che ora è entrata nel corpo di quell'uomo.

Ho rimosso il mio potere da Yaldabaoth.

Non se n'è accorto perché egli vive nell'ignoranza."

L'uomo si illuminò e poi si spense.

"Quale potenza."disse uno dei vermi volanti.

"Si."disse Yaldabaoth "Mi trovo ad invidiare tale essere."

Intorno a Yaldabaoth iniziò a crescere vegetazione.

"Come Caos prima di me,io farò un giardino."disse Yaldabaoth.


	6. IN PRINCIPIO

IN PRINCIPIO  
Anu era in volo sulla Mesopotamia,improvvisamente si aprì una spaccatura ed un raggio uscì da esso colpendolo e provocando un'esplosione che lo scagliò a terra,in un cratere.  
Anu uscì dal cratere lentamente e Absu uscì dal portale per metà.  
"Anu."disse il dio "Io sono Absu!  
Mi è giunta voce che la tua ingordigia di potere sta mettendo in discussione la suprema autorità di Nammu,punto di collegamento tra voi e noi!  
Cosa hai da dire?"  
"Non sono io forse il dio del cielo An?"disse Anu "Non sono forse io colui che è più potente tra le divinità?  
Non sono io forse colui che governa le terre tra i due fiumi?  
Non sono forse io colui che tiene in piedi il regno?"  
"Sono orgoglio e vanità a parlare,non l'autorità!"disse Absu "Hai fatto tutto ciò con il nostro aiuto!  
Non sei neanche in grado di proteggere te stesso,come pensi di essere capace di proteggere un regno?"  
"Non ci può essere un regno se vengo tenuto a bada da un'altra divinità."disse Anu "Sono il re degli dei eppure devo rispondere a voi!"  
"Sono orgoglio e vanità a parlare,non l'autorità!"disse Absu "Hai dimenticato i miei insegnamenti sulla pazienza di un dio?"  
"Mentre tu aspetti e sei paziente gli altri pantheon della terra ci deridono!"disse Anu "I vecchi metodi sono finiti!  
Nammu fa discorsi mentre il nostro pantheon cade in rovina!"  
"SEI UN DIO AVIDO,CRUDELE E ARROGANTE!"urlò Absu.  
"E TU SEI UN MOSTRO E UN FOLLE!"disse Anu.  
Abzu restò in silenzio per un po' "Si,sono stato un folle a lasciarti regnare.  
Anu,figlio di Nammu,hai volontariamente disubbidito alla mia volontà.  
Con la tua arroganza e la tua stupidita hai esposto questi pacifici luoghi e vite innocenti all'orrore… E ALLA DEVASTAZIONE DELLA GUERRA!"  
Il terreno si riempì di crepe e si formò un buco.  
"NON SEI DEGNO DI QUESTI LUOGHI!"disse Abzu "TU NON SEI DEGNO DEL TUO TITOLO!  
NON SEI DEGNO!…  
...delle divinità che tu hai tradito.  
Ora io ti spoglio della nostra fiducia e del nostro aiuto."  
Le mani di Abzu divennero piene di energia "In nome di Nammu!...  
Tiamat prima di lei!..  
IO,ABSU,DIO SUPREMO,TI RINNEGO!"  
Abzu allungò la mano destra verso Anu,lanciando un raggio e scagliando via il dio,poi tornò nel portale ed esso si chiuse.  
Continente Africano … Sud Orientale.  
Gli elefanti pascolavano in mezzo alla savana,il sole illuminava un albero vicino a loro e un torrente scorreva dalla cima di un monte a valle a chilometri di distanza.  
In mezzo alla valle c'era una costruzione fatta di mattoni,con un muro di cinta e una grossa torre al centro.  
Enlil era nei cieli sopra la zona e pensava "È stata buona la decisione di non farli più vivere nelle caverne umide e buie.  
Nel frattempo abbiamo migliorato le le condizioni di vita dei mortali più fedeli,dopotutto dobbiamo gestire i loro turni di lavoro in modo da riuscire a non farli affaticare troppo...e farò ciò che è in mio potere per preservare la loro vita...spero solo che le divinità del panteon esterno al nostro sappiano rispettare la creazione che gli è stata prestata."  
Il Caos primordiale Yatwer era davanti agli Yuruba.  
La tribù era davanti ad un muro di nebbia che veniva dissolto.  
"Per un po' vi ho tenuto nella landa giardino a valle circondata dalla nebbia perenne,ma ora,come vi dissi in anticipo,voi dovete uscire."disse Caos "Diffonderete lentamente il mio ricordo nel mondo che mi ha dimenticato a causa degli spettri degli inferi e degli elementi personificati che ora si fanno venerare.  
A causa del peccato di Dadam e Maeva voi siete usciti dalla landa giardino.  
Un giorno arriverete in una terra lontana e convertirete un uomo di nome Abramo."  
Nel deserto dell'Egitto c'era il dio Atum che guardava l'aurora imminente.  
Aveva i capelli blu scuro e lunghi,tirati indietro con le punte d'oro.  
Non aveva baffi,ma aveva un pizzetto.  
A meta del petto c'era una placca di metallo blu che circondava il corpo a quell'altezza.  
All'inizio del polpaccio c'era una placca blu che aveva le estremità d'oro e un'altra uguale ai polsi.  
Il resto della pancia e del petto era scoperto.  
All'altezza della vita aveva un gonnellino che arrivava fino al ginocchio e sulle caviglie c'erano altri due bracciali.  
Il gonnellino aveva la parte superiore e laterale d'oro,mentre il resto era bianco.  
Nella mano sinistra c'era un'asta nera con una doppia punta in cima,una rivolta verso l'alto e una verso il basso,mentre l'altra parte aveva due piccole punte.  
Attorcigliato intorno al suo braccio c'era un cobra,mentre nell'altra mano c'era una croce nera con un cerchio in cima.  
"Preferisco il silenzio."pensò Atum "Sono stanco di questo mondo.  
Sono stanco di quei mortali che Ra ha creato dalla sabbia d'Egitto.  
Sono stanco di questa gente.  
Di essere immischiato nel groviglio delle loro vite."  
Il dio si sollevò da terra e si mise a gambe incrociate,materializzando un tempio dal terreno e pensando"I figli di Ra dicono di aver lavorato tanto per creare l'uomo e per creargli una dimensione dove accogliere le loro anime dopo il trapasso,per poi scoprire che l'uomo stesso è pieno di orrori.  
Forse il mondo non viene creato.  
Forse niente viene creato.  
Un tempio,senza un dio all'interno.  
È troppo tardi.  
È sempre stato...e sarà sempre...troppo tardi."  
Nella dimensione di nubi e vapori vi era Abzu e fu raggiunto da Mummu che era a mezz'aria "Oh Mummu,tu,mio amico fedele che appaghi la mia anima.  
Vieni,andiamo da Tiamat!"  
Si mossero entrambi nella dimensione e arrivarono nella zona dove era Tiamat.  
Si misero sospesi davanti a lei e parlarono.  
Abzu alzò la voce e disse a Tiamat "La loro condotta non mi piace.  
Anu si è rifiutato di ubbidire e ci sono anche altri con lui,a partire da Enlil.  
Essi sono pieni di se stessi,sono volgari e hanno perso il rispetto.  
Voglio ridurli in nulla e abolire le loro attività affinché sia ristabilito il silenzio,il rispetto e io possa di nuovo regnare!"  
"FOLLE!"urlò Tiamat "PERCHÉ NOI STESSI DISTRUGGIAMO QUELLO CHE LA TERRA HA CREATO?  
La loro condotta è molto spiacevole?  
Pazientiamo con benevolenza!  
Non hanno alzato la mano su Nammu che ora risiede con noi qui insieme al suo antico compagno Alalu."  
"Sia."disse Abzu.  
Gli uomini preistorici stavano lavorando.  
Avevano in mano dei martelletti di argilla ed andavano in giro nudi.  
Essi erano molto abbronzati,ma quasi uguali agli uomini di oggi.  
Portavano delle pietre e le ammucchiavano.  
"Alcuni si sono lamentati per la loro lentezza,ma non potevano dargli dei poteri mistici perché sarebbero troppo pericolosi."pensò il Enlil"Avrebbero avuto in mano un potere incontrollabile e incomprensibile.  
Sarà in questo caso che si noterà l'affidabilità dei loro arti primari e dei loro sensi.  
Non dovrebbero avere paura del lavoro.  
La loro quotidianità non sarà più governata dall'istinto bensì dall'adoperare in modo schematico e senza indugi.  
Uno degli uomini preistorici,mentre tornava indietro,cadde a terra e non si rialzò.  
Accanto a loro c'era anche un uomo con la pelle più chiara.  
Accanto a lui c'era un dio di colore,con capelli corti,neri,un medaglione d'oro,muscolatura imponente,massiccia,petto,pancia e braccia scoperti,aveva una placca nera sulla vita un gonnellino marrone,cosce scoperte e placche di metallo sulle ginocchia e sui polpacci.  
Il dio si avvicino,lo prese per una gamba,e lo sollevò.  
"Sei pronto per passare a miglior vita."disse il dio "Le porte dell'aldilà si aprono per te."  
Detto questo lo sollevò in aria e lo gettò a terrà spaccandogli il cranio e facendo fuoriuscire gli occhi dalle orbite.  
Gli altri si fermarono,mentre il dio gettava il corpo lontano "Continuate voi!"  
Accanto all'uomo dalla pelle bianca apparve una dea di nome Bau.  
Lei aveva un cappello bianco uguale a quello di Enki,lunghi capelli neri e un vestito bianco che arrivava fino a Terra,lasciando scoperti gli avambracci.  
Aveva due bracciali sui polsi e due scettri nelle mani.  
Gli scettri erano d'oro e avevano la parte superiore con punte affilate.  
La dea era scalza.  
"Non preoccuparti."disse il dio mentre l'umano afferrava la sua mano "È tutto passato.  
Ora non soffrirà più."  
Bau si avvicinò "Salute,Ogun."  
"Ben arrivata"disse Ogun"Hai deciso di lasciare il tuo panteon e unirti a noi?"  
"Sono in visita."disse lei.  
"Come procedono i lavori delle creazioni?"disse Ogun.  
"In modo lento e noioso."disse Bau "La divinità ha fatto esseri piuttosto scadenti.  
Comunque fanno ciò che gli viene richiesto."  
Enlil era stato chiamato nella stessa dimensione dove erano gli altri dei e Tiamat gli dava le spalle sospesa,mentre Mummu era più vicino.  
"Con il dovuto rispetto ,Tiamat,Anu ha avuto quest'idea eppure convocate anche me."disse Enlil.  
"Modera il tuo tono,dio dell'aria."disse Mummu.  
"Prima ha deciso di affrontare Alalu,costringendolo alla fuga,poi si è ribellato anche a Nammu."disse Enlil.  
"Sei coinvolto anche tu in tutto ciò."disse Mummu.  
"Forse avreste più fedeltà da noi se la smetteste di essere così tiranni!"disse Enlil.  
"MODERA IL TUO TONO!"urlò Mummu illuminando la mano destra di energia gialla "IO PROTESTO!"  
"Ti chiedo solo di prendere le nostre proteste seriamente."disse Enlil.  
Tiamat si voltò verso di lui "L'unica faccenda che non prendo sul serio,bimbo,sei tu.  
La tua politica mi annoia.  
La tua condotta è quella di un neonato lamentoso e a quanto pare...avete reso ostile anche Absu.  
Terrò a bada il mio compagno se ubbidirete a Nammu,ma se vi ribellerete ancora...le stelle si bagneranno con il vostro sangue impuro."  
"Grazie,madre."disse Lahmu "Mi pare equo.  
Questa è una battaglia che tu non vincerai.  
Ora va."  
La spaccatura si aprì ed Enlil si ritrovò sulla terra.  
Tiamat sorrise.  
Poco dopo Enlil era su un carro volante trainato da grifoni,esseri con la testa da uccello,le ali da aquila,le zampe davanti da volatile e il corpo da cavallo, e stava volando sopra il Mar Caspio dirigendosi verso la Turchia.  
Con lui sul carro c'era Nergal.  
"Spero che ci avviciniamo,perché ora sono impaziente."disse Enlil.  
"Non preoccuparti,principe degli dei...questa zona del territorio ha le caratteristiche che ci servono."disse Nergal.  
"Nutro grande fiducia nella tua scelta."disse Enlil.  
"È un onore."disse Nergal.  
"Visto l'attacco subito da Anu,in futuro dobbiamo aspettarci altre brutte sorprese."disse Enlil "Da quando i nostri hanno saputo di queste altre divinità sono tutti in preda al terrore."  
I due arrivarono davanti ad una grossa scogliera e Nergal allungò la mano verso la roccia e lanciò un raggio dalle mani.  
Il carro volò a valle e Enlil lanciò un raggio blu verso terra,formando un letto per il fiume che si stava formando.  
Il corso d'acqua raggiunse un bacino ovale,con i bordi rialzati.  
Due dei erano a terra e guardavano il fiume appena formato.  
Si trattava di Ishtar e un dio serpente.  
Ishtar aveva il cappello come quello di Enki,aveva i capelli marroni e sciolti,era senza vestiti,aveva i piedi di rapace e le ali di uccello.  
L'altro era un essere umanoide con la testa da serpente e una cresta che scendeva anche sul collo.  
Il corpo era umano,con le spalle scoperte,aveva bracciali d'oro sui bicipiti e sui polsi,un vestito lungo che arrivava a terra che era aperto sul davanti e aveva due ali sulla schiena.  
"Il fiume è stato completato."disse Ishtar "Funziona egregiamente.  
Contiene centinaia di migliaia di litri d'acqua."  
"Hai notato anche tu la buona riuscita dell'opera?..."disse l'altro.  
"Certamente un lavoro impeccabile."disse Ishtar.  
"Se le creazioni stanno operando in modo così efficiente è per via del perfetto equilibrio climatico presente sul globo."disse l'altro"Gli elementi sono ben distribuiti.  
Il motivo di ciò è uno solo...quello."  
Il dio serpente indicò la Luna  
"Il satellite,da cui si sono generati gli dei della Luna?"disse Ishtar.  
"Non è un satellite qualunque."disse l'altro"Si tratta di un'opera divina.  
Fatto da coloro che ci hanno preceduto.  
Ho sentito Anu una volta parlare di esseri del tutto incomprensibili di cui teme anche il nome.  
E stato posizionato ad un orbita diversa da quelle consuete.  
Agisce sul pianeta Terra,ne mantiene la posizione e l'inclinazione,regola il flusso delle stagioni indispensabili per lo sviluppo della vita.  
E stata fatta con un complicato processo di forgiatura.  
Un compattamento roccioso ad alte temperature,ha permesso di creare una sfera dalle dimensioni ideali.  
Con l'impatto gravitazionale sufficiente a svolgere un determinato compito.  
E una volta raffreddata è stata collocata alla posizione prestabilita.  
I due corpi celesti una volta avvicinati si trovano in perfetto equilibrio.  
Da allora ruota intorno alla Terra in una traiettoria semicircolare,come se fosse una sorella.  
Scandendo il tempo."  
FLASHBACK  
Nello spazio c'era un corpo celeste vicino al Sole.  
L'oggetto aveva una superficie incandescente e aveva righe di lava sulla superficie.  
Improvvisamente il corpo si illuminò di energia rossa e ci furono frammenti che venivano scagliati via.  
Da incandescente iniziò a raffreddarsi e poi divenne bianco.  
Tempo dopo la luna era davanti alla Terra.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Uno strumento perfettamente funzionante."disse Ishtar.  
L'altro si girò verso una palude "Ora dobbiamo solo togliere di mezzo la palude."  
Il dio allungò la mano verso di essa "Separeremo l'acqua per produrre terra coltivabile per le creazioni degne."  
Il carro di Enlil superò un dosso,da cui scendeva acqua.  
"I grandi dei stanno pensando di fare qualcosa."disse lui.  
Intanto a sud Africa c'erano Ogun,Bau e Ashenan.  
Si trovavano su un carro,con l'uomo che era senza capelli.  
La dea Ashnan aveva un cappelletto blu,con una riga bianca in mezzo.  
Aveva i capelli neri e ricci,a mezzo collo e degli orecchini viola.  
Aveva un lungo abito a righe azzurre e bianche che la copriva dal collo in giù.  
Era scalza.  
Erano sopra un carro trainato da cavalli,con un uomo vicino.  
"Quanti siti di estrazione hanno fatto quei mortali?"disse Bau.  
"Circa quattro."disse la dea Ashnan "Prima di andare,ricordo che il supremo Enlil ha richiesto che alla votazione ci sia anche tu.  
Dovranno essere tutti d'accordo e se non sfruttiamo bene questa occasione..."  
"Forse non ne avremo più un altra."disse Bau  
.Ashenan puntò il braccio destro verso il mortale,indicandolo con lo scettro "Ehi!  
Tu,mortale, se non vado errato sei l'ultimo essere creato da Namma ed Enki...verrai con noi e continuerai a svolgere il tuo ruolo di apprendista."  
"Il mio superiore,Enki conta molto su questo mortale...e me lo ha affidato personalmente."disse Ogun.  
"Suo fratello Enlil,signore dell'aria,non intende retrocedere e tu sai che egli è superiore di grado."disse la dea "La sua presenza è di fatto voluta altrove."  
"Sarà solo..."disse il dio che mise una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo "Non è abituato."  
La dea gli mise il braccio intorno alla schiena e lo portò vicino a se "Sei destinato ad un futuro diverso.  
Vivrai in un luogo dove ci sono anche gli dei più potenti."  
L'uomo salutò l'altro dio.  
"Buona fortuna,mio fedele Adamo."disse la divinità "Bisogna solo sempre ubbidire."  
Il dio saltò giù dal carro e atterrò violentemente,facendo delle crepe sul terreno.  
I mortali con la pelle scura si avvicinarono.  
"ANDATE VIA,BRANCO DI MORTALI INUTILI!"disse Ogun e loro fuggirono "POTREI SCHIACCIARVI TUTTI COME INSETTI!"  
Il carro trainato dai cavalli con la criniera di fuoco viaggiava verso l'Eden.  
"Una volta arrivati ti verrà detto cosa dovrai fare."disse Ashenan "Non temere per la quantità di lavoro che dovrai fare,sarai assistito."  
In quel momento Enlil apparve nella navetta.  
"Stiamo andando verso il punto di raccolta da lei indicato."disse Ashenan.  
"Bene perché i preparativi sono ultimati."disse Enlil "Il vostro compito sarà quello di occuparvi del mortale creato da Enki."  
"Si,principe degli dei."disse lei e Enlil svanì.  
Enlil riapparve nella dimensione spirituale di nuvole e poggiava su una di esse.  
C'era anche la dea Innana.  
Aveva i capelli neri e lunghi fino alla vita,con la capacità di muoversi da soli.  
Aveva una placca circolare d'oro sulla fronte che girava intorno alla testa,passando sulle tempie.  
Il collo e l'inizio delle petto erano scoperti.  
Aveva una collana d'oro e le spalle erano coperte da un mantello blu scuro.  
Le braccia avevano un placca circolare d'oro che girava intorno ai polsi.  
Il seno era coperto da in lungo vestito rosso che arrivava fino a terra ma si muoveva da solo.  
Le gambe infatti apparivano scoperte fin poco sopra il ginocchio.  
All'altezza della vita aveva un'altra collana d'oro con una pietra verde al centro.  
Lei era seduta su una nuvola.  
"Sono preoccupata."disse Innana "Adesso capisco che cosa è avvenuto alla dea Antu,la prima moglie di Anu."  
"In effetti padre non ne ha parlato quasi mai."disse Enlil "Da quanto ci ha rivelato ha aiutato Anu durante lo scontro con il compagno di Nammu,di cui non avevo la più pallida idea,e per punizione Tiamat l'ha distrutta."  
"Il che fa capire quanto dobbiamo stare allerta."disse Innana "Antu aveva un potere pari a quello di Anu e questo vuol dire che qualsiasi cosa siano questi esserei sono pericolosi e non siamo preparati."

Sulla Terra c'era una valle con sopra diversi carri.  
"Siamo arrivati."disse Ashenan all'uomo.  
Sul terreno si formarono diversi blocchi di pietra verticali disposti a cerchio.  
Oltre questi blocchi c'erano dei templi e il carro atterrò poco fuori di uno di essi.  
Comparvero anche altre strutture di marmo e pietra che erano circolari con delle colonne all'entrata.  
L'uomo fu condotto in una di esse.  
Nella parte sotto il pavimento c'erano altre stanze.  
C'erano delle torce che illuminavano i lati della stanza e l'uomo camminava con la dea.  
"Questi sono i nostro templi,luoghi sacri dove potrai contemplare noi divinità."disse Ashenan.  
"Ho capito,mia dea."disse Adamo.  
"Bene."disse lei.  
I due entrarono dentro una stanza dove c'era un letto.  
"Credevo non aveste bisogno di dormire."disse Adamo.  
"Infatti non è per dormire."disse lei "E poi volendo lo usiamo."  
La dea gli accarezzo la guancia "Ti vuoi rilassare con me?"  
"Beh...si,mia signora."disse lui.  
"Bene."disse lei.  
"Visto che ora necessitiamo di un incremento,dobbiamo creare altri come l'uomo."disse Innana "Non sarà più l'unico della sua specie avanzata.  
Dovrà lavorare in gruppo e collaborare come una squadra."  
"Ne realizzeremo circa una trentina"disse Enlil "Questo essere potrà lavorare vivere anche se in un futuro dovessimo andare via."  
I due si misero davanti a del terreno e stesero le mani.  
Si formarono delle statue di fango e poi divennero uomini.  
"Lo senti?"disse Innana.  
"Si."disse Enlil "Ci sono delle entità ignote la fuori."  
Dal terreno della Grecia si formò una donna di terra che poi divenne di carne.  
Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi legati da un nastro celeste,con due ciocche che cadevano ai lati della testa.  
Aveva anche una frangetta corta.  
Sul collo aveva un bracciale d'oro con una pietra celeste incastonata dentro.  
Il corpo era coperto da un lungo vestito verde chiaro,con linee bianche e un mantello con stelle gialle  
Il vestito lungo aveva un'apertura sulla parte sinistra da cui si vedevano le gambe quasi fino all'attaccatura.  
Le braccia erano scoperte e aveva un bracciale di bronzo sui bicipiti e dei bracciali d'oro che coprivano gli avambracci.  
Yatwer apparve davanti a lei,inizialmente come un occhio,in un groviglio caotico,poi prese la forma che aveva normalmente.  
Allungò la mano verso di lei e la fece svanire dalla Terra.  
Lei si trovò nello spazio e vedeva il pianeta che era grande solo un quarto del suo corpo.  
La dea era Gea e allungò la mano destra verso il mondo e dei venti cosmici lo raggiunsero subito.  
Giorni dopo l'uomo prendeva dal grano e lo portava via.  
Innana e Ashenan erano vicino ad un albero.  
"Avevano ragione i supervisori."disse Ashenan "Introdurremo degli animali nell'Eden.  
L'uomo deve imparare a domarli e conoscerli."  
L'uomo prese della vegetazione e la diede ad una pecora.  
Ashenan si avvicinò.  
"Perché le pecore sono una maschio e l'altra femmina e io sono solo?"disse Adamo.  
"Hai sentito,Innana?"disse lei "Molto bene.  
Adamo,la tua richiesta è imbarazzante anche se comprensibile.  
È evidente che la prolungata compagnia degli animali e il giacere con un essere soprannaturale non è più sufficiente.  
Proporrò la creazione di una femmina."  
In Grecia,Gaia aveva creato un titano di nome Crono.  
Aveva un volto feroce,con una lunga barba,talmente bionda da sembrare quasi bianca,e capelli molto lunghi.  
Il petto,la pancia,le spalla destra e metà del braccio destro erano scoperti.  
La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca di metallo viola,poi c'era un bracciale circolare che era a metà bicipiti ed era fatto di acciaio.  
L'avambraccio era coperto da un bracciale di acciaio,con una pietra viola circolare ciascuna,posizionata sulla parte in fondo.  
I bracciali avevano, sulla parte finale,una protuberanza senza una punta che puntava verso il gomito.  
All'altezza della vita aveva un gonnellino,nero,dai contorni strappati e bucati,che arrivava fino al ginocchio,collegato con una cintura nera,ornata di simboli e circonferenze.  
Le gambe e i piedi erano scoperti.  
Dalla placca sulla spalla partiva un mantello grigio.  
Nella mano sinistra materializzò una clessidra che aveva della sabbia scintillante dentro di colore viola.  
Nella mano destra stringeva una grossa falce.  
La parte dove la lama si attaccava all'asta era a forma di teschio di drago bianco,con i denti che poggiavano sulla parte superiore della lama.  
Al posto delle orbite c'erano due pietre viola.  
Sul muso c'era una punta ricurva e sulla testa ce n'erano altre anche molto lunghe.  
Gaia allungò la mano verso di lui e lo riempì di potere.  
Intanto in sud Africa c'era Enki con Ninurta.  
Enki era in ginocchio e aveva in mano della Terra da cui sbocciò un germoglio.  
"Posso chiedere una cosa Enki?"disse Ninurta "Cosa ne pensi di ciò che sta facendo il dio Enlil?  
Riguardo l'uomo."  
Il dio piantò il germoglio "Cosa aspetti che ti dica,dio della guerra?  
Non ne sapevo nulla fino a poco fa.  
Non può usare il suo grado divino su cose che non gli appartengono direttamente.  
Era contro quella creazione fin dall'inizio,ma a quanto pare quando gli fa comodo cambia idea."  
Il dio si sollevò da terra.  
"Enki dove sei diretto?"disse Ninurta"Non abbiamo finito."  
"Presto nasceranno nuovi dei qui e alcuni ci sono già."disse Enki "Trovandoci qui potrebbero pensare che sia un'aggressione."  
"Adamo,lascia gli animali."disse Innana.  
L'uomo ubbidì.  
"Da bravo..."disse lei "Non ti succederà nulla."  
I capi hanno deciso di creare una femmina che vi affianchi,così sarete contenti."  
"Cosa fai?"disse Ashenan.  
"Rimedio all'errore che hanno fatto i capi quando lo hanno portato qui."disse lei.  
"E sarebbe?"disse la dea.  
"Hanno creato solo maschi."disse Innana che allungò la mano verso di lui.  
L'uomo cadde a terra privo di sensi.  
La dea stese la mano e della polvere si staccò dalla parte destra del petto dell'uomo.  
La polvere divenne una neonata.  
"Non dovranno riprodursi."disse Innana.  
"Grazie per esserti offerta volontaria,Ashenan."disse Enki "Sono venuto a sapere che il dio del vento,mio fratello,ha fatto qualcosa all'uomo."  
"...prima di dire altro..."disse Ashenan "Non corriamo il rischio di essere scoperti?"  
"Non per nulla ho creato questa barriera."disse lui "Qui siamo isolati dal mondo esterno."  
I due erano sospesi in una bolla di energia.  
"Enlil vuole bloccare la specie sterilizzandola."disse Enki "La sua filosofia non si smentisce mai.  
Contrario alla vita come sempre.  
Niente deve crescere e riprodursi al di fuori del suo controllo…  
Nonostante la mia diplomazia sia conosciuta e stimata mi rendo conto che dovrò metterla da parte questa volta.  
Non fraintendermi,non si tratta di una vendetta ma di un riscatto.  
Il riscatto di una specie.  
Una specie che deve vivere per suo conto...come era mia intenzione fin dall'inizio."  
Nell'Eden c'era Innana che parlava con Enlil.  
"Con mio supremo stupore ,Ashenan ha voluto continuare a giacere con il mortale."disse lei.  
L'uomo vide la neonata a terra.  
"Vieni Adamo."disse Innana "Ti presento la tua futura compagna.  
Questo è un privilegio che ti è stato concesso.  
Ora non sarai più diverso dalle altre creature viventi.  
Dalle un nome."  
"Io sono Adamu..."disse lui prendendo in braccio la neonata "Lei è carne della mia carne e ossa delle mie ossa….  
Benvenuta Eva."  
"Devo dire che hai poca fantasia Adamo,ma non importa."disse la dea "Sia come vuoi tu.  
Ora non rimane che attendere che cresca.  
Non temere non le succederà nulla di male.  
Passerà tanto tempo nell'attendere che cresca.  
Nel frattempo penseremo a sistemare la città dell'aldilà."  
In una foresta c'era un uomo leone.  
Aveva la testa da leone con la criniera,il corpo umanoide,agile e snello con le unghie appuntite.  
Aveva anche una sottile e lunga coda,simile ad un tentacolo.  
Enki si ingrandì e divenne di sei metri.  
L'essere spiccò un salto e il dio gli afferrò la testa con la mano e gli schiacciò il cranio a mani nude.  
Di notte,su un'altura,tra le nuvole,vi era un leone alato,con delle corna da toro,la unghie delle zampe molto appunti e e ricurve,le zampe posteriori da toro e un cobra con la bocca azzurra al posto della coda.  
Il dio della peste,il dio del sole e quello della guerra camminavano verso l'Eden.  
"La tua donna diverrà perfetta e sana."disse Innana "Il suo unico obbligo sarà rispettare i nostri ordini.  
Se lo farete entrambi vivrete felicemente e per sempre."


End file.
